Knight of Justice
by Archer83
Summary: When a familiar Padawan literally lands in the team's collective lap, they find having a fictional hero around isn't as fun as they might have imagined. Their new tenuous ally could potentially be far more dangerous than any enemy they've faced. Re-posted from Vergil1989 the Crossover King's profile to avoid oblivion. I believe every good story deserves a second chance.
1. An Unexpected Houseguest

**Knight of Justice**

by

**Vergil1989 the Crossover King and Archer83**

**Summary: **When a familiar Padawan literally lands in the team's collective lap, they find having a fictional hero around isn't as fun as they might have imagined. Their new tenuous ally could potentially be far more dangerous than any enemy they've faced. Reposted from Vergil1989 the Crossover King's profile to avoid oblivion. I believe every good story deserves a second chance.

**Disclaimer: ** We own neither Young Justice or Star Wars; The Clone Wars. Otherwise we wouldn't still be living in our parents' houses still lol.

**2/15/13 Update: Story moved from Vergil's Profile.**

**Updated Authors Notes: **_Archer83; I just want to make it abundantly clear that this is Vergil's story idea and I simply helped him with it. It hasn't got the attention on his profile that I believe it deserves, and I was dismayed to hear he had removed it. So I'm hoping you, my loyal badass readers and followers will help me fix that._

_Vergil1989; It was because of the two reviews I had, one of them made it pretty clear he hadn't bothered to read it before 'politely' saying how he didn't like it. So yes, I was 'dismayed', more like crushed that I had put all that effort into this story, only to have it made pretty clear that it didn't warrant more than a passing look and a half hearted 'review'._

_Archer83; We hope you'll enjoy this story, because it's here to stay if I have anything to say about it._

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Houseguest**

**Mount Justice**

**August 21th, 2010**

**8:53 EST**

It was just one of those rare boring days for the team at Mount Justice. There were no major natural or unnatural disasters. No asteroids were planning a meet and greet with the surface of Earth. There wasn't even one run of the mill bank robbery to contend with. Apparently, even egomaniacal villains took a day off from trying to conquer the world every once in a while. There wasn't so much as a local kitten caught in a tree for them to rescue.

So it came as no surprise that everyone in the cave was starting to get a little stir crazy. A guy could only go so long without some kind of action to spice up the day. Dick threw the five empty potato chip bags he had discovered on the kitchen counter into the trash with exaggerated frustration. "Who ate the last of the snacks?! Again?! Wally?!" The unofficial second in command of the team rounded on the speedster, his frustrated gaze no less potent behind the sunglasses he favored, even while he was inside a darkened cave.

"What? Gotta eat to keep up with you guys. Can't help that I have a supercharged metabolism." Wally said with a nonchalant shrug, as he finished off his third bag of pretzels for the day and started on a jumbo candy bar and a jar of pickles. "We got any popcorn?" He asked with a mouthful of briny chocolate, only earning himself glares from those around him.

"He even finished off all of the condiments." M'gann said with a confused and disgusted expression on her innocent green face. "How could anyone eat that much ketchup without getting sick? I mean _I _could, but I doubt I'd ever want to."

"Sorry babe." Feeling suddenly ashamed of his overcharged appetite, Wally wondered if it would be better to run down to the Happy Harbor supermarket sooner rather than later. "If it's any consolation, I left the ice cream. The chocolate and coffee flavored ones. Turns out caffeine and I don't get along well." He offered in what he hoped was a conciliatory tone, but that only got him a glare from a passing Conner and an equally disappointed frown from Kaldur. "Guess not…"

"What a shock. I said we add caffeine to everything we get from the store next time. Maybe he wouldn't eat all the food if he thought some of it might make his heart explode." Conner muttered darkly before stalking off towards the entertainment area.

"You should be more considerate of your fellow team mates, Wally. I understand you have a greater metabolism, but there are _others _living here who need to eat properly as well." Kaldur gently chastised, taking some of the sting out of the reprimand, but that only made it more effective on the otherwise incorrigible speedster.

"Nice to know there's _something _you won't eat or drink. I figured you'd settle for anything in a pinch." _Note to self, stock up on anything with caffeine in it. I think Conner is on to something. _Wally childishly stuck his tongue out at the least sociable, and apparently grumpiest, member of the team as Artemis headed towards the kitchen to grab a cup of steaming tea.

"Artemis, there's no need to be mean, Wally can't help his disgusting food habits. Anymore than you could...um...not frown at someone?" M'gann blushed furiously as she considered disappearing, judging by the withering glare the blonde archer threw her way. _Hello Megan! Now I've done it. She never looks happy, does she?_

"Okay, that's it! I'm suddenly in the mood for a sparring session. Interested M'gann? I promise I won't _frown_ at you when I kick your green butt all over the mat." Artemis growled as she put her tea down, giving the martian a grin that wasn't at all friendly. A gust of wind brushed against the archer as she stalked towards the martian, only to find Wally standing between her and her current target.

Holding up his hands against them to stop the two women from getting closer, Wally quickly tried to talk them down. "Whoa, ladies, I enjoy a sexy cat fight as much as the next guy, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I'd much rather still have our cool lair afterwards. And the TV." Before he could say anything else, the resident speedster thought he heard some kind of electrical disturbance above them. "Anyone else hear that? Excuse me ladies." Just as he was getting ready to move out of the way, mostly to rapidly avoid the impending beating coming his way instead, Wally didn't even get a running start before something, or rather someone, literally fell out of thin air right into their living room. "Zoink!" Before anyone else could react, Wally flipped into the air and caught the figure that had fallen out of their ceiling and landed just as easily before sliding to a stop on the other side of the cave. It was only after he had come to a dead stop that Wally noticed the beautiful woman...alien thing, that he was currently holding onto. "Why, hello _beautiful_. I'll be your dashing hero for today. Literally."

Shaking off her momentary dizziness, most likely from whatever had brought her here, the alien girl blinked her gigantic blue eyes before speaking, surprisingly, in perfect English. "Huh? Where's Skyguy? Where am I? And put me _down_! _Now_."

Despite the obvious threatening tone in her voice, Wally wasn't disturbed by it in the least as he slowly set her down. The grin on his face hadn't faltered an inch, despite the fact he could see some kind of strange hilts on her belt that looked similar to Kaldur's Water Bearers. "Got a name gorgeous? Nah, I'll just give you one. I'm gonna call you...Tangerine Dream. Sound good? What's with the stripes? Me likey. Me likey _a lot_."

The strange, now utterly confused, alien girl looked to the others present around her. "Is there someone else, preferably _less_ crazy than this guy, I could talk to by any chance?" _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

"Hey, what's this do?" Before she could so much as warn the idiot now holding one of her weapons, a three foot long pillar of green energy shot out from the hilt Wally had 'borrowed' from her belt. "Whoa cool! Look guys, it's a focused blade of pure energy. Sweet!" _Wait, haven't I seen this before somewhere?_

"Wh- how did you get that?! You have two seconds to hand it back over, _carefully_, before I _make _you." The alien's words and tone were crystal clear that she _would _make Wally regret taking her weapon if he didn't immediately give it back. She was disappointed when Wally only grinned wider before he hopped over the back of the couch when she attempted to grab him. _Hopefully he won't stick his arm through it. The last thing I need is for this idiot to chop off his own hand by accident._

_Okay, I am officially never telling Jordan he has a terrible sense of humor again. _"Ah cool! Best cosplay _ever_. So who put you up to this, no wait, hmm let me guess. It was Hal wasn't it? He's still upset over that one little _minor_ mistake I made when I misplaced his ring….for a few days." Jumping back out of her reach, Wally scratched the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "Never seen a guy so attached to his jewerly. Sheesh, you'd think the universe was at stake or something. Great payback prank though, gotta give him that."

Richard grinned at the girl, having already come to the same conclusion as Wally. As always, the simplest answer to a given mystery was usually the correct one in their experience. "I can't believe he talked, bribed and or tricked, another GL into pranking us. So, holographic tech for the 'lightsaber', nice. Or is that one of those Will constructs I've heard about? The color is certainly right. And is that just really awesome make up or are you one of those shapeshifting aliens like our favorite martian?" _Maybe if I'm lucky I can get her number, we certainly have the same twisted sense of humor. If she is an alien, it'd seem M'gann isn't the only one that likes our old TV shows and movies. I'd call that a bonus._

Their fairly logical assumption was blown out of the water a moment later as their guest raised an eyebrow at the two. With a flick of her wrist, Wally was stunned into momentary silence when her 'holographic' saber flew from his hand before she quickly spun on her heel and sliced the couch behind her into two neat pieces, right between an equally startled Richard and Kaldur. The two young heroes had since jumped away from the now ruined couch the moment she had started to turn towards them, instinct having taken over the moment she began her swing. "Still think it's a hologram?" _And what exactly is a Will construct? Doesn't matter, because these people are crazier than a womp rat in a Sarlacc pit._

Richard stared in horror at the smoldering ruins of his most beloved piece of furniture this side of the Pacific. Even with his sunglasses on, the shock in his eyes was still visible as his eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. "That was my favorite couch! Of _all_ time! And no, _not_ really! Guys, get away from the psycho Star Wars fan!" The youngest hero of the group shouted back as he turned to their 'guest', his hand having dived to the utility belt on his waist in the time it took the alien to blink. "Just who and what are you?" Dick asked as he prepared to throw a flash bang at her feet, should he need to.

M'gann quietly raised a hand as they all stared with wary suspicion at the energy blade wielding alien girl. "Um, I can answer that for you Richard, if anyone had bothered to ask me that is. She's clearly not human, or a shapeshifter for that matter. That much is easy to tell. And, as I recall, she's a Jedi...Padawan? Am I saying that right? I'm not good with new words." M'gann admitted, as she hesitantly put a hand on the orange skinned girl's shoulder as everyone around the two women tensed in concern.

No one missed the fact that the weapon in the girl's hand had stayed ignited as she warily eyed the people now surrounding her. But when the martian had put her hand on her shoulder, the alien slowly put her weapon back on her belt after deactivating it. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this? _ "My name is-"

Wally was the first to realize why the strange girl seemed so familiar as he held up a finger. Speeding out of the living room and returning in five seconds flat, Wally was holding up a movie case. "Ahsoka Tano! Now I know where I've seen you before! _The _Ahsoka Tano is in our living room! Guys, don't you know who this- wait a minute. Aren't you just an imaginary character in some galaxy far far away?"

_Way to play along with the crazy person Wally, nice job. _Being one of the smartest people in the room, Richard was unsurprisingly the first go along with Wally's little plan. "Easy explanation for that Wally. Every reality is possible given the right circumstances. What we might consider fiction could be reality somewhere else." _A very nutty, pissed off looking reality apparently. As if I can't think of five things off the top of my head to explain this mess that doesn't involve alternate dimensions and timelines._

Throwing her hands up in exasperation at being all but ignored as the kids talked around her rather than to her, Ahsoka groaned loudly as she tried to push past the small group to the nearest exit, she hoped. "Alright. _All_ of you are clearly insane. Just point me to the nearest way out of this madhouse, and stay out of my way. I _really _don't want to have to hurt any of you."

_As if she could hurt us. I'm one of the fastest guys alive. _"Uh, sorry but this is all the proof you'll need 'Soka." Even Wally's grin disappeared as he handed Dick's Season 3 collection of the Clone Wars over to one understandably freaked out Ahsoka Tano. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…._

_Somehow, I don't think she'll have an easy explanation for that one. Again, good thinking on Wally's part. And here I always thought he was kind of an idiot. My mistake. _Richard thought, as he cautiously waited for the girl's reaction to seeing 'herself' on the box.

Ahsoka recovered quickly as she crossed her arms and glared at the offered box before turning her glare at Wally himself. "An ancient holopic of my Master and I you could have easily gotten anywhere, and stuck on a box, isn't exactly proof of anything." _Although, it's a little too coincidental they have it handy when I only just got here._

Ahsoka frowned as Wally grinned and held his hand out towards her as if he was using a mind trick. "Here, let me show you the what I mean. You want to listen to me, you really do." Wally yanked the box out of her grasp and had inserted one of the discs within into the entertainment center Blu-Ray player before she could so much as turn to glare at him. Picking up the remote he simply tapped the Play button, not knowing that the machine automatically continued from where the disc was last stopped. "Okay...and here we go- oh boy, probably not a good one to start with... Pause, pause, pause! Oh…._crud_."

It didn't take long for Tano to realize something was seriously wrong. _Wait is that...Kalifa! No! _Ahsoka watched in horror as the young girl, which she had befriended while being hunted by those scum on Wasskah, took a plasma bolt to the chest, stumbled against her, and then finally fell silent a short time later. Or at least she would have, if not for the fact Wally had frozen the picture when the bolt was traveling through the girl's heart. It was just as she remembered, except the view was from someone else's eyes rather than her own, which somehow made it worse. Taking a step back, Ahsoka stumbled against the ruined couch, but stood her ground, somehow. "Why-why would you show me this?! Why do you have holovids of me?! How did you get these?! Tell me!" M'gann held her arms out to block the others as Tano retreated a few steps, looking at the images displayed while keeping an eye on those around her.

"Oh crap. Wally!" Artemis yelled before quickly turning to Tano, her hands up in a placating gesture, she hoped. "Listen, that was just really, _really _bad timing." Not knowing what else to say, Artemis went with the first thing that popped into her head. "I'm sorry about your friend, Ahsoka." _And I'm a total idiot! I'm sure telling her something utterly useless like that completely makes up for this colossal screw up since she obviously believes it's real._

"I know it's a lot to take in Ahsoka, but we are _not _your enemies." M'gann's eyes began to glow green as she tried to connect their minds, to 'show' the alien girl that they were no threat to her, but she hit a wall the likes she hadn't sensed before. If she had pressed hard enough, M'gann was sure she could have broken through, but that would have required quite a bit of force on her part, enough that she wasn't sure she could do so without harming the girl. "Oh boy...well that isn't going to work. Your mental discipline is amazing! I've never felt such a well defended mind before. Guess I'll just have to prove it to you the hard way."

M'gann never got the chance. "Get out of my head!" Tano shouted as she 'pushed' M'gann back hard, flinging the martian into the back wall before she could throw up a proper defense of her own. The mismatched blades of Tano's lightsabers hissed to life a split second later.

"M'gann! _You…_." Conner shouted as he took one look at the dazed girl, and charged her attacker head on as he let out a rage filled yell. As fast as he was, as fast as they all were, Tano was every inch as tough as she was onscreen, if not faster and even more agile. Conner hit nothing but the wall as she kicked him on the back of his head after jumping over him. A split second later she was flinging Richard's birdarang back at him with a flick of her wrist. Kaldur was the next to attempt to subdue her. But, Ahsoka proved to be the better equipped duelist as she swept her lightsabers through his water constructs, easily avoiding Kaldur's follow up attacks before kicking him in the side of his ribs, laying him out flat. Then she proceeded to vaporize an arrow aimed at her head with the tip of one glowing blade, as she spun on her heel to face Artemis. She was stunned from how little movement the precision block had required on Tano's part.

"Wow. That was impressive, _most impressive_ even." Wally chuckled at his own bad joke, before his grin instantly turned into a frown when a certain realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Note to self...ixnay on the Ader Vey around an __**actual **__living, breathing Jedi that's in __**our **__living room. We've all messed this up badly enough as it is without making it even worse._ "She's quick! But I'm quicker!" Finally getting his head in the game after Richard was bodily thrown in his general direction right behind a stunned Kaldur'ahm, sans his chosen weapons. As they were pulled away from him during an acrobatic spin kick to his face. Wally ran in, zipping around the room in an attempt to confuse her, but Ahsoka proved once again that she was tougher and smarter as she kicked him in the chest when he tried to punch her on his way by. Artemis managed to last a few seconds longer, as she distracted the annoyed Jedi with another arrow aimed for her chest while closing the distance to slam her boot into the alien girl's face with a leaping kick. Only instead of feeling a satisfying crunch under her heel, she stopped in mid air inches from her target as the not so fictional togruta just smirked at her and sent the archer flying across the room.

"ENOUGH!" Kaldur shouted as he grabbed Ahsoka from behind, only to be flipped, once again onto his face, but not before lighting up the Jedi's nervous system with a blast of electrical energy as he grabbed onto her descending boot. Ahsoka went down hard right next to the recovering Atlantean, and he quickly kicked the hilts of her now deactivated lightsabers out of the way before she could try and reach for them. Quickly climbing onto her back, Kaldur pinned her arms behind her with a pair of cuffs Richard tossed his way before taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. "I'd just like to point out this entire altercation was completely unnecessary. Now, before you force us to place you in further restraints, _please_ let us try to discover the truth of this strange situation. I give you my word as an Atlantean, if you desist in attacking us, you will not come to any harm."

Dick knelt next to the now panting and handcuffed Jedi as she quickly regained her senses, taking care not to touch her as he held his hands out to show he didn't have any intention of trying anything underhanded while she was pinned. _That was definitely the real deal. She really is Ahsoka Tano._ Despite how excited he was, Dick managed to keep his voice calm and level. "I know you're understandably upset right now, but can't you just reach out and touchy feely our emotions or something? Everybody, think _happy_ thoughts, nobody's going to hurt her. _Right_?"

"I might." Conner growled at the stunned Jedi, not caring in the least as he received several annoyed glares. "Weren't you paying attention?! She threw M'gann into a wall!"

"Ahem." Artemis 'coughed' as she crossed her arms over her chest, honestly surprised she still had arms, but she kept that fact from showing on her face.

"And Artemis _too_." Conner was quick to amend, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared at the others around him. He wasn't able to hide his surprise at the fact that they were all still in one piece. _She could have easily taken us down permanently if she had brought those glowing blades of hers into play and sliced us apart, yet she didn't. While I'm not sure they would have worked as well against me, I have a feeling they still would have hurt...a lot._

After Kaldur slowly stood, releasing the pressure on her back when it became clear she wasn't going to attack them further, Ahsoka was surprised to see M'gann holding her green hand out to her. She was further surprised when the simple cuffs fell to the floor without the martian physically touching them. "You're just as confused as we are." She didn't need to see into the Jedi's mind to know that.

Ahsoka face tensed in thought for a moment before her wary, narrowed blues eyes rapidly widened in understanding. _I sense...anger, guilt, and confusion...but no deception. And I'm a complete blaster brain for not doing that sooner. _ "You never intended me any harm did you? I feel like a fool right now." Ahsoka muttered, as Kaldur gently helped her to her feet.

_We did kind of start off with one of the worst parts of her life, so she isn't the only 'laser brain' here._ Dick mentally sighed before turning towards what was left of his entertainment system. "Tell that to my glorious theater setup that is now a pile of smashed plastic and fried circuits! Thanks a lot Wally." Richard grumbled as he glared at the speedster who had crashed into it from Ahsoka's kick to his backside. "Still, at least everyone's alright, other than our bruised egos that is. And the actual bruises. Those _might _have been deserved though for thinking you were nuts." _Actually, maybe I should thank Wally later for smashing the TV before she saw anything else._

"Sorry, I can certainly understand why you thought that. I apologize if I hurt any of you, but you _did _kind of throw a lot at me all at once." Ahsoka replied, her cheeks turning a darker shade of orange for a moment before she looked up towards the martian, who had gotten her attention by floating to a stop in front of her.

"You were still in shock, fighting solely on instinct. _No one _blames you for acting to defend yourself." M'gann quickly looked to her friends and got immediate nods of agreement from most of them. Conner quickly joined in the moment she started glaring at him. When a beginnings of a plan came to mind, M'gann hoped she wouldn't regret it as she spoke up again. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good?"

"I-I think that might be a good idea." Ahsoka's hesitant voice was all the group needed to hear to know that despite her calmer appearance, the togruta was still shaken up inside.

"Then we shall take this outside." Kaldur replied solemnly, knowing the moment they stepped outside, that chances were good things wouldn't remain calm for long. "Red Tornado, please open the hangar bay doors. We are going take a short walk with our guest." Kaldur simply shook his head as Wally, Dick, Artemis, and Connor moved to follow M'gann and himself as they guided Ahsoka out of the room.

The reply came in the form of a synthesized voice from a small comm device on Kaldur's collar. "I have been monitoring the situation. The League's been informed, but they wish for me to express that this is an intra-team matter, and that they won't get involved. In relation to this, I am quite proud of the way in which you handled this rather unexpected situation. Welcome Padawan Tano. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay with us."

Ahsoka gazed towards the source of the voice, as she and the pair walked away from the others, surprised not to feel any other sources of life in her immediate vicinity. The obvious answer was that there was a droid around, and they didn't immediately show up in a Jedi's senses since they weren't technically alive. "Um... Thank you? Who was that anyway?" The togruta asked after she turned towards the bigger of her two companions.

"He's an android called Red Tornado. He's a friend." Kaldur was quick to reply as he led the way to the opening hangar bay ramp. The last thing he wanted was to have Ahsoka mistake him for a droid from the Separatists.

"Please, feel free to address me as Red." Kaldur's collar said, only confirming that 'Red's' 'eyes and ears' were extensive within the mountain complex.

"Huh? How come you never let us call you that, _Red_?" M'gann asked while changing her green skin color to a more acceptable human shade, Caucasian if she wasn't mistaken.

Red Tornado apparently had a reply ready for her as they neared the main hanger. "Are any of your current team a decidedly _not_ fictional character who is in great need of understanding at the moment?" Silence reigned for a few awkward moments as neither teen on either side of her could bring themselves to look at Ahsoka. "I thought not."

"Thanks...Red. You seem like a nice guy, but I find that most droids are. The ones who aren't trying to kill me and my Master anyway." Ahsoka tried not to flinch at the strange looks on either side of her as they walked up to the large, now open, doors. The 'grass' covered ramp was fully opened and allowed the trio out of the mountain, and allowed them an unobstructed view of the countryside and the town nearby. Even at night, Happy Harbor was a pleasant seaside village, but it wasn't the town the togruta was focused on. _I don't recognize any of the star patterns... How in the Force's name did I get here?! And how am I getting home?! Okay...okay, don't panic, that won't solve anything. Let's start with the basics. _"Beautiful view. So, what planet is this? Is it close to the Hadian Way by chance?"

Kaldur was reluctant to answer her, only because he didn't want to crush her hopes any further than they no doubt already had been. The brave front she put on didn't fool either of them. "No, I'm afraid not. We're on a planet named Earth, in a galaxy called the Milky Way." _Perhaps it would be best to 'rip the bandaid off quickly' as Richard would say. _"And on that note, we have only just begun launching craft into nearby space."

"I kind of got that already…." Ahsoka groaned, having long since noticed the distinct lack of shuttles and speeders zipping about the night sky. The few vehicles she could see from the mountain's 'front door' were of a make and model she had never imagined, but they were definitely ancient compared to the level of technology she was sued to seeing. She pointed to one of the far off vehicles that were moving along the ground. "Please tell me that isn't using combustion fuel. And are those _wheels_?" Ahsoka lowered her head and let out a deep sigh, as she pieced the obvious answer together. "I'm on some primitive backwater world, aren't I?"

"Sorry 'Soka, but you're far, _far_ away from home." Richard sighed as he pushed away from the wall of the ramp before closing the gap between his friends and their guest. "Us _primitives _have to get around somehow." He continued, a small smirk on his face which died painfully when all he got was a frown from their guest.

Ahsoka found the fact she had sensed him coming reassuring, although he had moved far too quietly for a mere child. _They can fight too well, that should have been your first clue that something isn't right about these people. _"I take it if I were to simply run, I probably wouldn't find a handy spaceport would I?" The togruta held up a hand before anyone could attempt to 'sugar coat' her current situation. "Just be honest, I'm stuck here."

"It's….not _that_ bad Ahsoka." Richard replied, hating the despondent look on her face, trying again to cheer the Jedi apprentice up as he gazed upwards into her big blue eyes. Even behind his sunglasses, he hoped she didn't miss the sympathy in his own eyes. _I know how it feels to be way out of your depth, lost and alone. _"Really. It might not look like much, but having a hero like you around would be a pretty big plus for this Outer Rim mud ball. The only problem is making it possible for you to blend in with the locals. Personally, I think the orange and white look you got going on is pretty cool, but the natives _might _be a little freaked out. Just being honest with you, like you asked."

"Even if you don't decide to help this world as you've helped so many others Ahsoka, alien contact has been just as limited as this planet's public space programs. Martians, thanagarians, and kryptonians are about the only other sentient species' on this world." M'gann was quick to add in, unable to help her own increasing despondency at how little life there was on this world alone.

"Alright, dare I ask, but... How many are there?" _And from the looks on their faces, it isn't a lot._

"Including me and Conner?" Ahsoka's dread only grew as M'gann hesitated to elaborate. When she did, it was far worse than she could have anticipated. "Six...that we know about that is, there _might _be more."

"Six? _Six _members of other non human species? On the _entire _planet?" _It's only a matter of time before I go nuts in this 'homosapiens only club'. Great, at least I ended up with a group of humans and assorted aliens that will probably only_ _**lock**_ _me up, instead of __**cutting **__me up to see what makes me tick. I hope._

"Seven with you." M'gann added helpfully, a weak smile forming on her face. "Kaldur's people are another native species of Earth that have made their homes underneath the oceans, if that helps…."

"There are many worlds out there Ahsoka, and while our means of getting to them are limited, we _can _get to them." Kaldur said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not despair. If there is a way to get you home, we _will_ find it." The conviction in his voice was enough to raise her hopes, if only slightly, as Ahsoka met his steady gaze.

_At least they're still being honest with me. I might not want believe them, but they haven't lied to me yet. _Ahsoka shook her head and slowly turned back to the cave entrance. Her body language all but shouted she didn't want company, but she wasn't surprised when her escort followed her anyway. "I appreciate your concern, but if you don't mind, I think I could use some time alone."

"Meditation huh? Come on guys." Richard grinned as he beckoned his friends to follow him out of the hangar, but he made sure to meet M'gann's gaze. _Keep an eye on her M'gann._

_Already on it Richard. She tried to be subtle about looking at my ship, but I caught her anyway. I didn't exactly need to read her thoughts to know what she's thinking of doing._ "See you in a little while, Ahsoka." M'gann cheerfully said as she waved to the Jedi, who managed to keep a calm look on her face until the others were out of sight.

"Now just need to figure out how to fly this thing." Ahsoka muttered to herself as she ran to the red ship that was, unbeknownst to her, out of 'rest mode', and was prepared for lift off at a moment's notice.

Finding the cockpit was easy enough at least as the togruta sat down in the middle seat, but she didn't get to touch the ship's unusual controls before someone made their presence known. "I'm sorry Padawan Tano, I can't allow you to proceed with this course of action."

"Hi Red. I think if you could have stopped me, you would have done so by now." _Blast! I forgot about the droid!_

"I was merely being polite, allowing you to leave on foot if you so wished, but that doesn't mean you will be allowed to steal a team asset. I am shutting the hangar doors now. Please vacate M'gann's Bio-Ship."

"I don't think so." Ahsoka quickly looked over the control panel, if the odd orbs in front of her could even be called that, and growled in frustration as she realized even the one piece of advanced alien technology available was complete foreign to her. "Okay, maybe if I-"

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Ahsoka sighed, not at all surprised M'gann had caught onto her as the martian shimmered into existence, having been camouflaged until that moment.

"Or what?" Ahsoka challenged, fighting the urge to grab one of the hilts on her belt.

"Well, _nothing _really, I suppose. I just always wanted to say that." M'gann shrugged as she gave the irked Jedi a friendly grin. "It's keyed to my genetic structure….well, martians in general. I could take you for a spin if you'd like though? Around the planet at least." Pausing for a moment, the martian looked to the ground before she whispered. "You're not the only one that's alone here."

_Huh? What's with the unbearable sadness she's radiating all of a sudden?_ Slowly standing to her feet, Ahsoka moved to the side and nodded for M'gann to take the helm. "I think we both could use some air." She finally said, not about to comment on what she had picked up from the martian. Not yet, at least. Besides the fact she had her own issues to worry about, it was far too soon to start probing into these strange people's lives uninvited.

"Oh, and just in case you're planning to take me hostage or something, this Bio-ship can only travel around the solar system at most. And then there's the small problem of you being in an entirely different galaxy. Not to mention the fact that-"

"Alright, alright! I _get_ it already. Thanks for rubbing _that _in." Ahsoka grumbled as she looked behind her, only to see a chair form out of the floor. Sighing heavily, she sat down and crossed her arms, before staring out the window without actually seeing anything. "For the record, I wouldn't have tried anything….even as desperate as I am, I'm not that desperate." And she wasn't, but she was way out of her league, and that was saying something given her adventures thus far.

"I know that Ahsoka. I always did." When Tano gave the martian a quizzical glance, M'gann chose her next words very carefully. "I...heard about several of your heroic adventures alongside Master Skyguy, I mean Skywalker."

"You mean you _saw _them on your old holovid system." Ahsoka was quick to correct, but she motioned for M'gann to continue.

_Hello M'gann! I shouldn't have said that._ "Would you like to see a few of the monuments and amazing natural features on this planet? They call them the Wonders of the World. Plus a few of my own favorites of course."

"Please stop stalling. I appreciate the effort, but I'd rather just hear the truth." _Here's hoping I'm still sane after I finally get the full truth out of these people. From the way they seem to want to hide it from me, it can't be great._

"Um...maybe Black Canary would be a better person for you to talk to about all of this. She's sort of our unofficial counselor, and one of our more sympathetic mentors." From the look on Tano's face, M'gann had a feeling that to delay any longer would be unhealthy. Sighing heavily, the martian made sure her ship was at a low altitude, just to be on the safe side, as she coasted along the shore. After switching it to autopilot, only then did M'gann look towards the togruta. "I'm not sure if you heard what Richard said, but he summed up your situation pretty well. Okay, I'm just going to say it. Please promise me you won't get angry with me?"

Ahsoka just quirked a white eye ridge and focused on containing her rapidly building dread. "Is it that bad?"

"It's….you now know there are other realities besides your own. Let's say that you're hypothetically from one that would be considered mere fantasy in this reality. Wait, I could have put that better." Seeing the somehow equally insulted and depressed look on the alien girl's face, M'gann quickly blurted out a desperate semi apology to her. "What I meant to say is, your world is obviously just as important and real as ours!"

"It's alright…." Ahsoka mumbled as she pulled her legs up to her chin in the chair she had taken earlier before wrapping her arms around her knees. "So you're saying my entire galaxy is someone's creation? I didn't want to believe it. I still don't, to be honest."

"You're as real as the rest of us Ahsoka, so I can't blame you for being confused and frightened. I'm sure somewhere out there, we're considered nothing more than someone's wild imaginings, but your reality is real, just as real as ours is to us. I could have probably said that better too-"

"Thanks, M'gann." Ahsoka managed a weak smile as she finally looked up towards the martian girl. "It's the whole 'point of view' lesson Master Kenobi would likely be lecturing me on right now all over again. To you, my galaxy is fiction, but to someone else, that can be said of both of us, right? It's a little strange that you have accurate holovids of my….our adventures from my reality, but I'm sure you have an explanation for that too." _Not sure I like the idea of people seeing our very real battles and thinking it's entertainment, but to each their own._

"Oh, that's easy, Richard bought us the complete set of Star Wars: The Clone Wars so far." The naive smile on M'gann's face quickly dropped into an embarrassed frown. "And I just did it again didn't I?"

"_Star Wars_? They couldn't think of a better name than that?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes in annoyance, despite the fact she was starting to realize this wasn't some twisted trick or hallucination of some sort. "At least the Clone Wars part makes sense. I don't suppose you know how our whole little story ends?" _Do I even want to know? That's the real question._

"Well um...maybe? I _really _don't feel I'm the right person to share all of that with you. And who's to say any future events are correct anyway? Right?"

"I'm not sure I even want to know anyway, but you're right….I hope." Ahsoka replied, looking away again as she drew tighter into herself. Today was just not her day. "I will say this M'gann. If someone makes the mistake of assuming that watching the events of my life was anything close to actually being there, well I'm not sure how that will affect me, as you can likely guess."

"War is Hell, as the humans of this world so eloquently put it. You'd….know that better than any of us." M'gann nodded solemnly, having already made that connection. "And I wouldn't worry about that too much, enjoying a story is entirely different from actually meeting one of the charac- people who were a part of it."

_Yeah...right. Even you can't help but think of me as some made up person too. And you're clearly the nicest one of the bunch._ With a heavy and sorrow filled sigh, Ahsoka slowly let her legs drop back to the deck before turning to M'gann. "Come on, we should head back to your friends before they start to worry about you. As much as I appreciate what you're trying to do M'gann, I'd rather not have them searching for us. The last thing I need is for them to think I kidnapped you or something. Wait...that isn't something I do, or _will_ do right? Because it might be easier to convince them we just had an interesting chat, which I totally didn't force you into, that way."

Ahsoka almost let out a sigh of relief as M'gann stared at her in shock at the borderline absurd notion of Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan, ever kidnapping _anyone_, let alone her. "You will always be a hero Ahsoka. And the fact you're more worried about me than yourself just proves that. I was already turning back anyway, so don't worry."

Somehow, Ahsoka was not at all surprised to see the others, plus a tall man in red armor and matching cape, awaiting their return in the hangar. "Oh great. I see we have a welcoming committee already. _That _didn't take long." _She's lucky to have such loyal and deeply protective friends. I could really go for one of those right now, I'd even take Representative Binks at this point._

Seeing the unsure, depressed, and almost nervous look in Ahsoka's blue eyes tempted M'gann to stop the ship and just fly off for a little while longer. "I can still turn us around and give you that world tour if you want?"

_Huh? She'd do that?_ As tempting as the thought was, Ahsoka merely shook her head to the martian's kindness. "No, we should go back. Thanks M'gann, but that tour will just have to wait." _I can always escape later if I have to._ The thought made Ahsoka chuckle weakly as she nodded for the martian to take them down to the open hangar ramp. The moment the Bio-ship landed, she wasn't surprised to see that most of the group watching them didn't exactly look happy. Conner and Artemis were downright glaring as they watched the pair walk down the Bio-Ship's boarding ramp.

"It's good to see you have both returned safely M'gann. I suspected that you merely chose to have a private conversation with our guest." Kaldur quickly turned his calm blue gaze towards Ahsoka. "I can certainly understand how unnerving it is to be among strangers. All of us had to adapt, to learn to work together. How much has M'gann told you of us exactly?"

"We only focused on her Kaldur. I tried to answer some of her questions as best I could." The martin's doubt filled tone and shrugging shoulders told them how successful she thought she'd been at that particular task.

Wally was quick to panic however. "M'gann! Please tell me you didn't mention Vad-" Richard quickly slapped a hand over Wally's mouth before the speedster could get himself into any more trouble than he already had.

Holding up a hand, Ahsoka got their undivided attention. "She explained to me that to all of _you_, my reality is fiction. To _me_ however, it's very real. On that note, if there's information about the possible future, I'd rather not know about it." _Until my insatiable curiosity gets the better of me at least. And M'gann, get out of my head._ The martian gasped quietly and quickly ceased her innocent intrusion of Ahsoka's mind. But not before she picked up one last faintly amused thought. _Looks like I'm not the only one with a bad case of curiosity._

_Better make sure to hide anything Star Wars, just in case. Especially Episode III. _Dick thought with an inward shudder, for the first time realizing just how much he knew about Ahsoka's world that he desperately didn't want her to find out about. _Need to keep her busy. Looks like that holographic tech will just have to be field tested sooner than I thought._ "Since it looks like you're gonna be stuck here a while 'Soka, I think I might have put something together that'll help you blend in. It's not much, but consider it a….planet warming gift." Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he tossed over a small circular device over to the togruta. The belt clip made it pretty obvious as to where it was meant to go. "It's not as effective as M'gann's shapeshifting maybe, but with a little tinkering I'm sure I can upgrade it for better coverage and more physical illusions. As it stands now, it's only good until you scratch the surface."

"So don't let anyone wave their hand through it, got it." Ahsoka replied as she clipped the holographic projector onto her belt before tapping the center of it. The moment she did, her familiar form suddenly morphed to a far more human appearance. While her eyes were still the same shade of blue, Ahoska's light skin tone and simulated blonde hair were definitely new. "Whoa..."

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, never one to show off a new toy unless he felt it had been perfected. "I know, boring right? It only has one female and male disguise right now, but I'm still working on-"

Ahsoka however was beyond ecstatic since this was the first piece of good news she had received since her arrival. "Boring? I love it! But did you just have it laying around or what?"

_Huh, for someone from a very advanced society, she's easily impressed. _"I made it actually. I might have based it off of some tech designs I….stumbled upon."

"Ja I vonder who you got ze idea from. Certainly not yet another animated sci-fi show right? Wasn't that one about teenaged mutants or something?" Richard promptly slammed his elbow into Wally's chest, confirming his suspicions and bruising his ego at the same time.

"You made this thing? What are you, a genius?" Temporarily forgetting her earlier depression, Ahsoka looked to the youngest of the group and couldn't suppress her grin as she looked at him in a new light. _These kids are full of surprises._

"Pretty much. Right behind me of course babe." Wally smirked before Conner scoffed and walked off, having seen enough of the idiot's antics today.

"It looks good on you Stripes, but there's still the issue of you throwing us around. Now, just let me grab that Force inhibitor collar Dick has laying around and-" When M'gann, Kaldur, and Richard glared at her, Artemis was quick to amend her earlier statement. "I'm kidding! We don't have one...yet."

"I know, the amusement radiating off of you was a dead give away." The smirk on her face quickly vanished as Ahoska stared at the floor. "I can only apologize for what happened earlier, and try to gain your trust." Ahsoka replied before deactivating the holographic projector. "I've been meaning to ask, just what do you guys do here? You certainly don't act like any kids I've ever seen….except other Jedi Padawans maybe."

"Oh we're not that big a deal really. Just a bunch of normal dudes and dudettes that fight evil villains on the side. It's really more of a cool hobby, you know, compared to being a freaking Knight Errant Jedi like _some_ people." Wally grinned wider than ever, totally psyched to have a Jedi around the cave.

"What he's saying is that the public isn't aware of what we do. The Justice League, our mentors, take the heat off by acting as the 'public face' of the hero business. We're a covert operations team, working out of sight and out of mind." Dick said as he beckoned her and the rest of the group back inside. "And while my adoptive dad runs the League, he trusts me and Kaldur to run this team, so any recruitment goes by us. I'd say you make the cut just from how easily you kicked our collective cans all over the cave."

"I don't need your pity you know. I doubt you let others join your group so easily." Ahsoka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, trying her best not to glare at the boy next to her. "Besides, I _just _met all of you, why would you think I'd even be interested?" _Other than the fact I will go out of my mind with boredom if I can't find something useful to do while I'm stuck here._

"It is not pity that guides our actions Ahsoka." Kaldur was quick to step in, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "Unless I am mistaken, Jedi are known as peacekeepers on the galactic scale. A single world should be quite easy for someone as skilled as you. Perhaps, if you were willing to assist us in our fight, we might even be able take a...vacation, I believe is the word?"

"Look at you Kal, you know how to make jokes." Artemis chuckled without any real humor as she walked away. She had other things on her mind than the new girl who had humiliated her with a literal wave of her hand. _And it's not like I'm going to ask her to sign something for me._

Ahsoka quirked an eye ridge as she watched the blonde girl leave. "She doesn't like me very much does she?" _Can't say I blame her. She doesn't trust anyone if all of that suspicion radiating off of her is anything to go by._ "And why do I get the feeling that you wouldn't take a _single _day off from this 'hero business?'"

"Well, we're known to take afternoons off from the hero business. And don't worry about Arty, she grows on you." Richard paused mid stride as a sudden thought hit him square in the face. "Oh right. We never even told you our names yet, did we? But can we trust you with such vital information..."

Ahsoka grinned at the clearly sarcastic comment and replied just as quickly with one of her own. "What am I gonna do, go down to that town outside and run through the streets yelling them at everyone I see?"

"She's got ya there Bird Boy." Wally chuckled before zipping up next to the togruta and letting his elbow fall on her shoulder. "On the other hand, if the bad guys know who we are, it could get messy, but I trust you with my secret ident. Name's Wally West. M'gann M'orzz, mild mannered martian, and Kaldur'ahm, awesome Atlantean dude, you met. Artemis Crock is the hot archer, the big constantly brooding guy is Conner...he's complicated. He's a force grown clone. And Red, he's another story."

"And I'm Richard Grayson, I'll try not to feel insulted that you clearly don't know who I am. Although, _I _didn't have a kick butt show about my daring exploits." The grin on his face died once again when he saw that their newest houseguest was back to being depressed.

"I think I need to sit down." Ahsoka groaned, feeling like her head was going to explode from all the strange things that had happened today.

"You will be given time to think and decide on your future Ahsoka. Just know that you are among friends, I promise." Kaldur replied as he looked to M'gann. "M'gann, would you mind showing her to the private quarters?"

"Of course. So, are you a single bed or bunk bed Jedi? Just kidding." M'gann said with a grin, as she led Ahsoka to their private sleeping quarters.

"So, what do you think Kaldur?" Richard asked, all traces of his earlier humor gone. "I trust her, and that's not from the fact she survived most of the Clone Wars, if not the whole thing, but the question remains as to whether or not she trusts us."

"I wouldn't." Conner grumbled from a nearby corner, still not happy about their new guest hurting M'gann, no matter the reason behind it. "Let's not forget the fact that if she went nuts, we wouldn't stand a chance. How come everyone conveniently forgot to mention that time she went all yellow eyed and crazy that one time? What was it, Mortis tri-trig-?"

"Trilogy. The Mortis Trilogy." _Should I be worried he knows the exact name of those episodes? _"And thanks for the vote of confidence in our resident Jedi, Conner." Richard sarcastically replied before Wally surprisingly jumped to Ahsoka's defense.

"_Don't _talk about her like that. It's bad enough we all know her worst secrets and fears. She doesn't have to know that _we _know on top of it. Is that clear enough for you Clone Boy? Or do I have to spell it in crayon?"

"Maybe I'll just ask her about it right now, if you're so concerned about her precious feelings." Before Conner could even take a step towards their quarters, Wally dashed in front of the super clone and jabbed a finger in the middle of his chest.

"Do that, and you'll be sorry." If Conner was surprised by Wally's vehement tone, and he was, the clone didn't show it as he glared down at the speedster with enough intensity that if he had had heat vision, there wouldn't have been anything of Wally left.

_And here I thought I was the odd woman out. Time to set them straight. _"Hey!" Artemis shouted, having heard enough between them as she stomped up to the two idiots before they could tear the lair apart. "I don't like her either, but I say we give her a chance before we make her any more of an emotional train wreck."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if this comes back to bite us later." Conner growled before pushing Wally out of his way and heading to sit on the now demolished couch.

"Maybe she can use her Jedi mind trick to get that Krypton sized stick out of your butt." The speedster muttered under his breath, knowing Conner had likely heard him. He didn't really care as he quickly zipped away. Just as he was about to knock on Ahsoka's door, M'gann stepped out and shook her head. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah….I think we have our work cut out for us." M'gann quietly said as she shut the door behind her, catching one last look of Ahsoka on her side on the middle of the bed.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy, especially helping someone who's as lost as she is. And I thought some of us had it rough." Wally looked away from the door and towards M'gann, and the question he was about to ask didn't need an audible answer as the martian merely nodded while holding up the young girl's lightsaber belt, with the weapons still attached to it. "Maybe we need to get Black Canary here sooner rather than later then." He finally said, nodding for M'gann to go and make the call while he leaned his back against the wall right by the Jedi's door. He barely resisted the urge to barge into Ahsoka's room in some foolish attempt to ease her emotional trauma, as he listened to the quiet sobs coming from behind the door next to him. They were in for a long road with their unexpected Jedi houseguest.

_Ending Notes; Vergil1989; Originally this idea had involving sending the team heading to the SW universe, but this works a LOT better. Thank you Archer83 for making me 'see the light'. Sorry, couldn't resist. :P_

_Archer83; No thanks required Vergil, I'm just that awesome. But seriously, this is one of those stories that started out one way and ended up entirely different, getting deeper and more complex as we went._

_Vergil1989; Reign in the 'whelming' ego Archer lol. Even so, he's right. While this idea started off as a funny, fluffy story regardless of our planned setting, it evolved into so much more. At any rate, regardless of how it started, feedback is always welcome guys and gals of the multiverse lol. Seriously, PMs, reviews, faves, follows, fan art or whatever floats your boat, is welcome. Adios!_


	2. Team Bonding Exercises

**Chapter 2; Team Bonding Exercises.**

**Watchtower, Orbiting Earth**

**August 22nd**

**08:21 EST**

"We have a serious problem." Bruce stated firmly once most of the League had assembled that morning, per his request after Red Tornado and M'gann had called him yesterday. Pulling up the video footage of last night's occurrence at Mount Justice, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Green Lantern Hal Jordan, as well as several others, stared at the images being shown to them with dubious or confused expressions. It wasn't hard to imagine why.

Hal was the first to voice his rather annoyed, yet at the same time, amused, take on the strange security recordings. "Your kid likes to pull over the top pranks?"

"Says the man that lost his ring." John Stewart grumbled from the viewing window that overlooked the planet below. _If he wasn't such a big shot hero, I'd dress him down for stupidity right here and now._

"Don't remind me." Hal muttered, before quickly throwing up his hands, palms out, towards the growing number of suspicious glances being thrown his way. "And before anyone asks, wasn't me, I swear. I'm more of a no hot water in the showers or whoopy cushion in the couch kinda guy anyway."

"It wasn't a prank. And I already cleared you Jordan. Keep watching." Bruce said just loud enough to get everyone's attention. When Ahsoka was accidentally shown Kalifa's death on screen and the League witnessed her fight against the team, their confusion turned to shock as the entire young group were literally kicked around until Kaldur'ahm fried the togruta with a burst of electrical energy. "As you can see, she is quite real, and very dangerous."

Oliver was the first to recover from seeing Artemis and the team getting repeatedly owned by the petite alien girl as he stepped forward. "Question. How is she even here? Also, is Arty-"

"Artemis is fine Oliver." While the story went that Artemis was Oliver's 'niece', that didn't stop the elder archer from caring for her as if she was his own child. It was a feeling most of them could understand and sympathize with as Bruce looked to the man at his right side. "As to how this gifted young woman appeared in our reality...I'm working on it." No one missed Bruce's annoyed tone, the man was used to usually knowing everything, after all. "While her seemingly spontaneous arrival worries me, and she could very well be just the first, it's what comes after she realizes she won't be going home in the foreseeable future that has me concerned." Bruce said as he pulled up another holographic image of M'gann and Wally talking outside the alien's new quarters in the Mountain, the martian holding up Ahsoka's weapon belt. While he mildly surprised them by not having any audio or video of their rooms, the League didn't need it to figure out the new 'houseguest' was pretty shaken up. It seemed Bruce actually understood the meaning of privacy after all.

"Yeah, I for one wouldn't want to go toe to black booted toe with her wheezy Darkside trainer-guy." Barry said as he zipped up next to Batman, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at the footage before Bruce took it down with a few taps on the holographic keyboard in front of him.

"The term is Master, Barry. And going by her age, I believe he would still be in customary Jedi robes rather than his black suited form." When most of the people around the table gave the amazon blank stares she simply rolled her eyes. "How is it that I know more about your strange fiction than you do?" Diana said with a distracted sigh before looking towards Bruce. "However she got here, it is apparent that this Ahsoka Tano is lost and confused, more so than even I was when I first came to the world of men. Whether she is only the first or not, she needs someone to guide her. Someone to help her adapt. Perhaps the best place for her is, ironically, _exactly _where she is now?"

"Isn't that an unnecessary risk? Allowing a relatively unknown, powerful being to be placed with our far less experienced wards?" While no one questioned J'onn's commitment to the safety of everyone on the young team, they all knew full well that he was more concerned about the well being of one in particular. Family was family, no matter how distant the relation, and M'gann was one of his distant nieces.

"Believe me, I know it's a risk J'onn, but I have complete trust in their ability to keep her in check. Wally and M'gann seem to have made some progress already, and Dinah has already offered to handle the girl's one on one counseling. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that Ahsoka is suffering from PTSD, among a number of less obvious mental stress issues from her time in the Clone Wars." Bruce replied to the elder martian, earning a reluctant nod from J'onn before Dinah put a hand on his shoulder. The silent gesture was enough to relieve the martian's worry, if only slightly.

"I agree. Let's not jump to conclusions without first getting to know her. Aside from simply trying to defend herself, she hasn't shown any aggressive tendencies, and as Bruce pointed out, several of them have already managed to form a tenuous bond with her. I say, we interfere as little as possible unless needed." Clark said next, his hands at his sides as he swept his gaze over the small crowd, gauging their reactions with his superhuman senses. Most of them seemed acceptive of his words, and while Bruce was still on the fence, that was nothing unusual.

"Kryptonian wisdom?" Diana lightly teased, earning an embarrassed chuckle from Superman.

Clark grinned at the amazonian's wry sense of humor before his tone turned far more somber. "More like Kansas common sense. Ahsoka Tano is just a lost, afraid young girl who needs our help. Everything else is beside the point."

Bruce quickly gazed over the assembled Leaguers. "So we're in agreement. Observe and report unless the situation changes."

Barry was quick to speak up before being stopped cold by Bruce's cowled glare. "Can I just-"

They didn't need J'onn's telepathy to know what was on Barry's mind. "No." Half of those assembled said in unison, since they knew exactly how easily Barry could get himself into trouble. He was a nosey, sarcastic speedster, it came with the territory.

"But, I mean, she's a real _Jedi_. How many of those are you going to come across?" Barry said, raising his arms in exasperation as the scowls and other disapproving looks pointed his way. "Seriously guys?!"

"Only one, hopefully." Hal said ignoring the man's compliant entirely, shocking Barry considerably as the speedster looked at him. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm hopping in my boots at getting to meet her, but you ever see a Sith's handiwork up close? Cause I haven't. And I'd rather not, thank you very much."

"Something we can both agree on flyboy." Stewart replied, earning a nervous chuckle from his younger counterpart. "I don't honestly think the girl is a true threat. Even so, we'd be idiots not to keep an eye on her."

Bruce casually slid several highly encrypted flash drives across the table to each of the members in the meeting. "I suggest all of you view this prepared material, if you haven't already." Just the barest hint of a grin pulled at the corners of the Dark Knight's mouth as he realized several members of the League probably knew far more about Tano than they were willing to admit. A quick look around the crowd told Batman that at least three of his closest allies were quite 'well informed' as they looked away from his inquisitive gaze. "We'll meet back at the Watchtower tomorrow morning, if nothing else draws our attention first that is."

Diana lingered nearby as the others quickly headed for the zeta tube pads. No matter what happened, business still beckoned and there was no rest for the heroes. "Bruce...I was wondering if-"

Bruce casually walked out of the meeting chamber with Diana by his side, quickly interrupting the impassioned request he knew was coming. "Dinah is already waiting for you by the platform Diana. You were at the top of my _very _short list of ideal candidates to train and advise Ahsoka."

"What a cold and detached way of telling me I can better understand what this girl is going through than most. Thank you for showing such confidence in me, Bruce." Bruce did his best to ignore the amazon warrior's no nonsense smile she threw his way as she quickly flew off to find Black Canary, waiting at the zeta tube platforms.

Diana looked almost apologetic, knowing she was most definitely intruding into one of Dinah's main areas of expertise when dealing with the young team. "Dinah, I realise this is quite short notice and-"

She didn't even look up as Dinah entered the coordinates for Mount Justice into the control terminal by the zeta tube platform. "What took you so long?" There was no mistaking the amused tone in the blonde heroine's voice.

"Why must everyone feel the need to constantly interrupt me?" Diana's loud, annoyed tone was easily heard by the others walking past them on their way back to various locations on Earth.

"You're a little long winded sometimes?" The smirking blonde said with a shrug as she activated the zeta tube next to her. Her smile disappeared a moment later however as she turned back to the amazonian princess. "I only need to know one thing Diana. Are you truly ready for this? There's no shame in knowing your limitations."

"I'm ready." Diana replied without a shred of doubt. Amazons were born ready for anything. Were raised to be warriors from day one. If she could stand toe to toe with the likes of Superman, Mogo, Cheetah and countless other enemies, surely one little girl wouldn't be a problem.

Dinah however, wasn't so easily convinced. "No you're not."

It was clear that Diana felt mildly hurt, if not outright insulted at Dinah's blunt assessment of her inability to help the young alien girl. "I find your lack of faith in me-" Black Canary held up a hand to silence the amazon, only adding to her frustration.

Diana frowned as the woman deactivated the device and reprogrammed its destination. "Not what I meant. And you really need to get that nasty temper in check if you expect me to let you within five miles of Ahsoka." Black Canary grinned and shook her head, pointing towards the customary one piece Diana was still wearing. It might work as her superhero outfit, but this situation didn't require 'Wonder Woman', only Diana Prince. "You need to calm down and get changed first. You want this girl to take you seriously right?"

_Now I feel like a fool. Athena, give me wisdom. _Taking a moment to recollect herself, Diana was able to look at her far calmer companion without feeling her cheeks turn beet red from embarrassment at her own behavior. "I apologize for my outburst. And, in that case-" Dinah cut the amazon off as she glanced at her own rather risque attire.

Her low cut shirt underneath her customary blue jacket was slightly risque perhaps, but Dinah was two steps ahead of the amazon princess. "I'm one step ahead of you. Meet you at the Cave in thirty minutes?"

"Agreed." Diana paused as she took in her admittedly limited attire for a moment. While it didn't bother her in the slightest to run around in star spangled short shorts and one piece armored top, for a first meeting scenario, it was probably better to dress more appropriately for the occasion. "Um...just out of curiousity, what would you sug-"

Dinah just shrugged as she turned to face her hot headed friend. "Just wear something comfortable. If you're comfortable and relaxed, it will help Ahsoka to feel the same way. She's an empath, remember?"

"I _have _seen many of her exploits." Diana muttered as her annoyed tone rapidly returned. "I _also _remember she has the strength and speed to match most amazonian warriors with ease."

"So wear your bracers underneath your shirt sleeves if you want. But...she'd probably be smart enough to cut off your arms if it came to that." Dinah made a chopping motion towards Diana's right arm, just above her unbreakable metallic bracer.

Diana found herself flinching at the image, all the more irritated by Dinah's smug grin. "Your sense of humor is as appalling as Ares'."

"Just my way of saying I don't allow armed people in my therapy sessions." Black Canary said with a nonchalant shrug, but her fierce blue eyes showed that this was no joking matter to her.

"Yes...of course. I have much to learn don't I?" It wasn't like they themselves weren't living weapons or anything.

"Only a fool stops learning from their experiences." Dinah replied, knowing what Diana was thinking, and she didn't agree with her. They had an assortment of abilities and meta powers perhaps, but trust was what she was hoping to foster between them and Ahsoka. Going in armed was not a good way to gain that trust.

"And now you spout wisdom much like Athena. No matter how long I'm among your world, you still manage to surprise me." Diana gestured towards the platform, there was no need to waste anymore time in her mind. Even if she was not as well trained as Dinah Lance in this skill called 'psychology'.

**Mount Justice.**

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Recognized...Black Canary...13….Wonder Woman...03." The announcement was met with relative silence since other than Conner, Kaldur'ahm, and M'gann, most of the team had homes outside the cave.

"Hey BC, Wonder Woman." Conner grumbled as he lifted a weight that a normal human wouldn't have had any business trying to move. "Come to see our walking time bomb?"

Looking up from the pile of study material she had scattered in front of her on the floor of the cave, the martian glared at the force grown clone. "Conner!" M'gann sighed, not all that surprised that he was still holding a grudge from yesterday.

Kaldur only took a moment to give Conner a disappointed shake of his head before turning his complete focus on the two new arrivals. "Truly, it is a relief to see the both of you. As you no doubt already know...we've had a rather interesting night."

"Yes. You handled yourselves quite admirably despite the strange situation you found yourselves in." It was high praise coming from such a seasoned veteran as Wonder Woman, and even the normally unshakable Kaldur couldn't keep his stern visage in place as an appreciative smile graced his face.

"I have to agree with Diana on this. The unknown can be the most dangerous, but you did well in keeping it together….until Wally and Conner almost started a childish fight in the middle of the living room." The amused smirk on Dinah's face didn't reach her eyes, and that was more than enough for the clone to look away from the blonde sonic screamer. Kaldur's grin faltered as she focused her less than pleased gaze on the Atlantean next. "That almost seems like something a _good_ team leader would have put a stop to immediately.

"It...won't be allowed to happen again." His words lacked the normal conviction they would have otherwise contained if he was truly one hundred percent committed to the team. His mind was elsewhere however. _My thoughts of home only serve to distract me from my current duty to my teammates and friends. Perhaps...I too need to speak with Black Canary before she is called away? _"Please excuse me, I believe Richard had something he wished to show me before your arrival." While that was a slight exaggeration, Kaldur had yet to give into Dick's repeated attempts to get him to try some new game the boy was currently fascinated with. The fact it gave him the perfect excuse to leave the tension filled room was entirely coincidental. Or so he told himself, as he quickly headed to the temporary entertainment room Dick had setup.

Seeing Kaldur's rapid retreat for what is was, Dinah quickly turned back to Conner. She already had a reprimand in mind that would, hopefully, get her point across to the brooding young man. "And Conner, you can add one hundred pushups to your routine for starting that fight. You want to _try _and beat someone with your fists, I'll be free to spar later." She seemingly paused for moment in thought as the boy tried to hide his angry glare. "And one hundred more for that insensitive remark I heard from you when I walked in." He knew better than to challenge her directly, so Conner only scoffed in irritation as he set the weights down and started doing pushups. All the while being careful not to mutter anything further around the woman as she focused on M'gann. "So, how's our guest?"

"_She _is fine." Ahsoka muttered from the hallway, but she had a feeling she wasn't fooling anyone as she made her way to the kitchen. "Hey M'gann? Do we have any tea in this….this _is _a kitchen right?" She asked, having been a little too distracted yesterday, what with her entire world having crumbled around her, to really notice the strange appliances scattered around the odd room that was tucked away in another part of the mountain. Odd to her anyway.

"Oh here, let me show you 'Soka. It took me a while to get the basics down too." The martian said as she flew over to the kitchen area, leaving her books behind on the floor.

"Thanks, M'gann." Sitting against the kitchen counter while she waited for the tea kettle to warm up, Ahsoka gave the martian a friendly smile before crossing her arms and looking at their guests. "So what's their story?"

"Um…." M'gann didn't know where to start as she looked between the two.

Diana's eyebrows shot up as she subtly leaned closer to Dinah, quietly whispering into the younger woman's ear. "Soka?" The warrior woman nearly jumped when an unexpected voice filled her head, having never gotten the chance to speak with M'gann all that much. Let alone in her mind. J'onn was one thing, but his naive, energetic niece was quite another.

_It's not polite to whisper around a guest. Just um...YFI? _The amazon could practically feel the young martian's reddish orange gaze burning into her from across the room. _And stop staring at me! You might upset her. Uh oh. I think she can sense when someone's using telepathy. Hello Megan! _"Nothing to worry about 'Soka. Black Canary and Wonder Woman are our mentors and friends."

_Black Canary? Wonder Woman? I just met them, and my days of taking them seriously have already come to a middle, and that's being generous. _"Uh huh. And was I interrupting something there M'gann?" Ahsoka asked, her finely tuned Jedi senses already picking up the faint telltale trace of focused telepathic communication. _Also, it doesn't hurt that I can feel their emotions constantly shifting for no apparent reason._ "And why do I get the feeling you're talking about me?"

Diana didn't even notice the subtle shake of Dinah's head as she started to introduce herself, the amazon having already focused all of her diplomatic attention on one Ahsoka Tano. "You're very perceptive Ms. Tano, I am Princess Diana of-"

_Princess? Of what exactly? Mandalorian body builder of the month? _"Padawan." Ahsoka was quick to correct, having noticed the fact 'Princess' Diana's figure was all hard muscles and apparently no brains.

"Excuse me?" Dinah was doing her best not to crack up at the expression on Diana's face as the amazon blinked like in confusion like a fish out of water.

"It's _Padawan _Tano the last time I checked." Ahsoka pondered that for a second as she took a sip of her tea and nodded to herself in confirmation. "Yup, it's Padawan alright. Sorry, you were saying?"

_Hephaestus, give me patience._ It was bad enough when her close friends interrupted her, but now she was being interrupted by a child from another reality? Just what god or goddess she had angered, Diana did not know, she only knew she planned to make amends the first chance she got. "Perhaps we should simply start over. Please, call me Diana."

"You can call me Padawan Tano, and I think I'll call you...Princess Ditz. See, we're friends already." _Yep, definitely a Mandalorian laser brain type. At least her blonde friend is getting some entertainment out of this._ The barely contained mirth was easy to sense from across the kitchen for the young Jedi, needless to say.

_Snips is a very accurate nickname for her, she's quick._ Dinah had to bite her tongue at the vein she saw angrily pulsing in Diana's forehead, as she pushed the amazon gently but firmly behind her before turning to the togruta herself. "Hello Ahsoka, I think I'll just skip the whole hero alias and go with the real thing. Dinah Lance, it's nice to meet you." Holding out her hand, Dinah wasn't all that surprised when Ahsoka looked at it for a second before reaching out with one of her own.

Quickly shaking the blonde woman's hand, Ahsoka gave a slight nod of appreciation. "Huh, nice to know not everyone here is full of bantha poodoo."

Diana's blue eyes narrowed at the obvious insult, her considerable ire quickly raising. "How dare y-" One glare from Dinah over her shoulder was enough to get Diana to rapidly amend her comment. The fact she had to say it through clenched teeth wasn't lost on anyone. "I mean, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, as they say."

The proud warrior was starting to wonder if everyone in the room could hear her grinding her teeth as the sound of decidedly sarcastic clapping filled the room. "Nice recovery. Bit of a temper, but nice recovery." Diana just crossed her arms in annoyance as Ahsoka walked up to her and peered in to her eyes for a moment. "Huh. Not yellow after all, that's a surprise. Because you practically reek of arrogance and false assurances." Before Diana's temper could get the better of her, the togruta held up a hand and offered her a small smile. "But you also have strength, a strong will, and total confidence in your abilities. So there's that, I guess. Don't worry, I'm sure people will be able to tolerate you eventually."

"I'm curious, what do you see when you look at me?" Dinah asked, crossing her arms as she met Ahsoka's blue eyed gaze. The calm smile on her face was evidence enough of her cooler head.

Ahsoka flicked her large blue eyes from one woman to the other. "She's a hardened soldier trying to act nice, you're exactly the opposite. You put up a tough veneer to disguise your compassion and sympathy. Just so you know, doesn't work around Jedi. Thought you'd like to know."

"And you're hiding behind a sarcastic, almost _snippy_ veneer, much like Artemis does when she doesn't want to talk about her true feelings. It's perfectly normal actually, a common defense mechanism in most people."

"Well, whatever works I guess." The togruta said with a shrug as she casually started to walk away from the two women. Her cup of tea was temporarily forgotten on the kitchen counter.

"You haven't quite defeated me yet _Snips_, and _you _are clearly not at fault for my foolish temper. I can only blame myself for not being better prepared for your biting wit. A tactical error that _won't_ happen again."

"You sound like this is a duel to the death or something. Well, at least you're able to admit you have _severe _anger issues." Ahsoka sighed as she picked up her unfinished cup of tea that M'gann had made for her. It'd be rude to let it go to waste. With a nod of approval when she took another sip, M'gann smiled in thanks to the togruta's quiet approval from her spot on the cave floor. Ahsoka meanwhile turned back to Diana and Dinah. "So I assume you're here for me? Oh, and I would beat you easily by the way, if this was an actual duel that is." The indignant rage in Diana's sparking blue eyes had made a comeback appearance, but thankfully Conner inadvertently interrupted the amazon just as she tried to open her mouth.

"198...199...200. There. Done. I'm going to the beach since _someone _trashed the TV last night." Conner growled, as he headed straight for the door. He didn't get far.

Dinah snapped her fingers to get the clone's attention, never taking her eyes off of a now grinning Ahsoka. "Start over Conner. Did you think I missed the fact that you skipped from 97 to 197?" Diana raised an eyebrow, hiding her amusement as Conner went back to his current 'assignment' without a word.

Ahsoka crossed her arms as she glanced at the now defeated looking Conner out of the corner of her eye. He might not have liked her that much, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to make amends for yesterday's fiasco. "Aren't you being just a _little _harsh?"

Dinah tapped a finger against her chin as she stared at the irritated togruta for a moment. _Time to make a common enemy. Thank you Diana, you might be useful to me after all. _"Fine, you can do half of them for him if you want to. Shouldn't be much of a task for a Padawan right? Hhmmm, maybe I should ask you to hold up the fridge with your mind while you do them, so you can get a balanced workout that way."

"You're kidding right?" Ahsoka's grin disappeared when Dinah continued to patiently stare at her. "Ok, you're not kidding." _Oh...I see what she's doing, and it's pretty clever. Time to 'rescue' Conner I guess. _Throwing her hands into the air in mock frustration, Ahsoka glared at the blonde with equally feigned annoyance. "Fine! Move over sleemo. Bet I can beat you with one hand behind my back."

Conner's ego wouldn't allow him to keep his mouth shut however as he saw Ahsoka start towards him. "Keep talking _Snips_. Maybe working off some of that vast arrogance will stop you from going all yellow-eyed for a few days." _I shouldn't have said that. That was a big mistake._ Conner immediately knew he was right when Ahsoka froze in mid step, as if she had suddenly been gut punched. "I...ah, nevermind."

_If Conner didn't look ashamed already I'd be tempted to tell him __**exactly **__what I think of him right now._ Dinah knew the next few seconds would be critical if Ahsoka did give into her darker impulses and tried to go after Conner , but she really didn't think it'd come to that. The girl looked far more shocked and humiliated than enraged.

_Oh no. They know everything. I should have known not to trust them in the first place! _It took a considerable effort on her part to keep her voice from shaking as she glared daggers at Conner. "_What _did you say?" Ahsoka growled at the teen, who was now intently staring at the carpet. "Hey! How come you suddenly decided to shut up now? I asked you a vaping question clone boy!"

"Stop!" Diana ran between them, raising an arm to block the punch the togruta had aimed for the back of Conner's head. The blow struck the metallic bracer she had slipped under her dress sleeve, but there was no strength behind it, and the amazonian quickly realized that the young girl hadn't intended to harm anyone. _She was just trying to get the boy's attention, I can hardly blame her for that._

While she was still upset over Conner's choice of words, she had learned her lesson yesterday and had reached out to sense the feelings around her. Ahsoka still couldn't detect any ill will towards her, and it helped to alleviate her own anxiety to some degree. Diana's quick action to defend Conner, however misplaced her intention, also helped since it showed the warrior's true nature. "You even had me fooled for a moment, _Princess_. You obviously don't know anything about me if you think I'd attack a defenseless person. However much they might have _deserved_ it."

Diana stared at the uncertain young woman before her with a knowing, almost sympathetic gaze. "You have honor, but it seems I'm not the only one with a temper. Even so, I am glad to see you also know restraint."

Her exasperation wasn't completely faked this time as she threw her hands up in the air. "Oh right, the Jedi _must _be falling to the Dark Side if she wants to whack a guy in the back of the head! For being an arrogant jerk that doesn't know the first thing about what he's saying, I might add." Ahsoka leaned closer to Conner until it was near impossible for him to ignore her. "Sorry for almost bruising your delicate ego Conner. Excuse me, guess I still have to work on that by beating him." The togruta glared at Diana, almost hating the look of understanding on her face more than the arrogance she had seen earlier. "Don't worry, not _that _type of beating. Not _today _anyway, but who knows about tomorrow right?" Without another word Ahsoka dropped next to Conner and started rapidly counting off. If Diana, M'gann or Dinah noticed that Conner had noticeably slowed down, they didn't mention it.

"I wasn't worried Ahsoka." Dinah replied before kneeling next to the duo. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Ahsoka stopped and looked up into the blonde's compassion filled blue eyes. "Come on, I think you and I need to talk."

"Do I have to?" Ahsoka asked, having a feeling she knew the answer to that question already.

Dinah chuckled briefly before shaking her head. "I won't Force you with a mind trick or anything."

"Cute." Ahsoka muttered as she quickly cut into Conner's lead.

"But I do think it would be a good idea if you did." The blonde just crossed her arms and waited next to the young Jedi. She wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

_Just think of it as talking to Master Kenobi or Skyguy...maybe the former more. Skyguy doesn't exactly stay still long enough to talk. _"Fine….what about him?" Ahsoka gestured to Conner as she finally gave in and got to her feet.

"Conner, you're done. Conner? Conner I know you can hear me." Dinah knelt back next to the boy for a moment, knowing exactly what was going through his mind as he appeared to ignore her. _Oh Conner, you think both of you are seen as some type of threat, don't you? If we were so quick to believe that about everyone, we wouldn't have managed to hold the Justice League together, much less given you a chance with this team._

_She's not some dangerous monster to be feared and hated. I should know that better than anyone. If the others had treated me the way I treated her, I'd probably still be at Cadmus...or worse. _The kryptonian youth managed a small, embarrassed chuckle in an attempt to hide just how he awful he truly felt as he kept on going. "I'm good BC, I'm about done so I might as well finish at this point. Go on I'll catch up." _And I'll try not to kick myself in the butt while I'm at it._

With a heavy sigh, even with Conner's self directed guilt for his earlier actions spurring her onward, Ahsoka looked to the floor at her feet as she let Dinah lead her away while Diana stayed in the living room. Diana silently watched them disappear into another part of the cave before turning to Conner. Just as she was about to open her mouth, again, he beat her to the punch.

Looking over his shoulder as he pressed against the floor, Connor looked up at Diana. "I messed up. She hates me now, and it's all my fault." Conner finished his push ups in silence and got to his feet a few minutes later.

Before the youngest member of the team, biologically speaking, could get too far, Diana put a hand on his shoulder. "No. You let your strong emotions get the better of you, but that is not beyond forgiveness Conner. Letting things remain as they are however, would be." The amazon gazed over towards an incredibly still M'gann, who had managed to successfully stay 'out of sight' during the heated argument earlier. "M'gann, the time for subtlety has long passed. J'onn _might _be ashamed to know you use your abilities to spy on everyone." She threw a small smirk over to the embarrassed girl who had since walked over from her spot on the ground.

"Sorry….but Wonder Woman's right. Besides, the only emotions I sensed from Ahsoka were fear and guilt. You might have upset her, but she doesn't hate you." M'gann glanced at the floor for a moment, as if wondering just how much she should share. "Somehow, I don't think she believed we knew as much about her as we really do until you made that yellow-eye comment. It was a very dark time for her, one that she didn't admit to remembering, even around her closest friends."

"And now we know something they don't even know? That….makes this whole thing worse." Conner finally said as he looked away from M'gann and Diana. It was little wonder she had jumped at him then. "I need to...go do something. I'll be back. Or not. Either way." He didn't know what he had planned, only that he needed to do something about the mess he had created.

Before M'gann could follow him, Diana put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Some battles are best fought alone."

Since the living room was occupied, Dinah had asked to see Ahsoka's new room, both as a means to give themselves some privacy, and out of sheer curiosity on her part. Ahsoka had, not too surprisingly, sat down at the head of her small bed and pulled her knees in close to her. Dinah already knew the togruta did this to calm herself from the limited digital video recordings, collected from within M'gann's Bio-Ship and the Cave itself, she had been able to watch from the night before. Bruce also simply hadn't shown the entire League everything he had during the briefing, having used the thirty minutes of preparation to view the contents of the flash drive he had given to her. While paranoid for good reason, Bruce knew when to keep some things private. She had no doubt that her's was the only drive that contained images from Ahsoka's room. So it wasn't at all surprising to Dinah that Ahsoka didn't want to talk.

_The first thing I'm doing after this is quietly removing all of Bruce's damn bugs from what should be private areas. I know he means well, but even he can take things too far sometimes._ Slowly sitting down next to the alien girl, Dinah looked to the ceiling for a moment before speaking aloud. "I tried not speaking after I learned I was born with...special abilities. I nearly deafened my entire first grade class. That wasn't _exactly _a great day." Dinah kept her facial expression neutral as Ahsoka glanced up at her. "You've no doubt noticed by now, but some of the others here have strange and unusual abilities. That's the norm for us. My own is a sonic level scream."

"Hence the no speaking thing huh?"

"Guilty as charged. I was isolated, alone, and I didn't know how to cope. While our circumstances are different, I can understand how it feels to worry about hurting people by accident, or losing control of my emotions. You're not as alone as you think Ahsoka. All of us feel like that, to one degree or another. Trust me when I say that some have it worse than you. You at least know where you came from, where you were going, but some of us weren't so fortunate."

As soon as the words were out of Dinah's mouth, Ahsoka realized that her own choice of words hadn't exactly been wise earlier. Clones were made for one thing or another, and weren't given free will to choose their own way. If the same held true here, then it was no surprise that he was so angry all the time. "Like..._Conner_?" _Oh poodoo! Can't this guy leave me alone for five minutes?!_

Dinah continued for a moment, and then blinked in mild surprise as a guilty looking Conner stuck his head into the room. "Yes, I suppose you're ri-Conner what are you doing here?" _Good job Conner, I wasn't sure you were quite that brave._

"Sorry….for earlier Ahsoka. Everyone tells me I have a big mouth, I guess I just figured out what that really means. Turns out it doesn't have to do with how fast I can eat food after all." Before either of them could come up with anything to say, Conner quickly backed out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. Only to barge back in seconds later. "I um...BC could you maybe not listen to this? Please?"

A still mildly shocked Dinah promptly got up and squeezed Ahsoka's shoulder before moving towards the open door. "I'll be right outside. Let me know when you're done Conner." She jabbed a finger in his chest on the way out, but it was more playful that concerned. "Be nice." She quickly shut the door on her way out. _I'll just try not to hear anything that's said through the wooden door. With my super sensitive hearing...screw it, I'll just put my hands over my ears and hum something. Right..._

"Okay….not that I don't appreciate the effort Conner, but ya did kind of catch me off guard."

"Just, _please? _Let me talk...and _maybe _try not to laugh at me? That's all I ask. Okay..." Ahsoka tried not to frown at the somber look on Conner's face as he hesitated for a moment before pushing on. "I stared at static on the TV for three hours once because I was too proud to ask anyone for help. I almost destroyed the kitchen when M'gann asked me to help her bake something called 'cupcakes'. And...when I first met the team….I was fresh out of my pod and almost destroyed some of _them_ too. Yet they still let me stay with them after convincing me to help them escape from Cadmus. I was _created _to be a weapon, but thanks to them, I was able to become something..._better_."

Slowly standing to her feet, Ahsoka looked up into Conner's face before holding out her hand. As far as resolving things peacefully between them was concerned, it was a good start. "Guess we both have a lot to learn huh?"

Connor gently took her offered hand and held it, honestly not sure what to do at this point. "Yeah..._a lot_. I still don't even know how to make these things called 'poptarts'."

Ahsoka made an exaggerated up and down motion with her hand before trying to pull it away, only to find Connor still latched onto it. "Um...I'm gonna need that back."

Conner rapidly let go of her hand as if it was on fire. "Sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck, Conner managed a small smile before walking out of the room, casting a brief look at Dinah on his way out. He raised an eyebrow at the smirk he saw on her face but didn't have it in him to ask about it.

Much to Dinah's pleasant surprise, Ahsoka stuck her head out of her room and called out to the departing youth. "Wait Conner, you know what? I'm hungry. We gotta start somewhere right?" Remembering BC standing at the door, the togruta looked between them for a moment before Dinah just waved her off with a smile.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen Ahsoka. Now go on. I can find my own way." She had a few rooms to strip of bugs and it'd be better if she didn't have prying eyes over her shoulder.

"Thanks...BC." Ahsoka smirked at the older woman as she walked past her. "Sorry, I still don't think I can say the whole thing without bursting into laughter."

Dinah just chuckled, having ran into that particular issue before. Mostly from criminals who she left bound and bleeding for the police to collect. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be laughing if I 'sang my song' right now."

"Noted. Come on Conner, let's get going before she breaks all the cups and plates." Leaving Dinah in the hallway with a giant smirk on her face, Ahsoka started to drag Conner away towards the living area.

"I uh, I wasn't making fun of you too! Just saying!" Conner managed to tell the now outright smiling woman just before he was pulled around the corner. It was about the same time that Artemis, Richard, Wally, and Kaldur either zeta beamed into the cave or finally came out of hiding.

"Look at you Stripes, you look cheerful." Artemis snipped on her way to the kitchen. "Hey M'gann. Wait, did I just see her and Conner…?" She did a double take, having not registered the fact the two of them were now buddies. After last night, she had expected them to tear each other apart first before allowing themselves to be in the same room together.

"Yup! Isn't it great, they both seem so much more friendly now." M'gann stated happily, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet at the new friendship that had been forged between Conner and their new houseguest.

"Uh huh. Wow. So, who drugged the food?" Richard snarked, after having picked his jaw up off the floor.

Wally's eyes widened in horror at this terrible news. "If the food's drugged, I want nothin' to do with it." Before shrugging and having his eyes widen even further in the course of three seconds. "Still, least we have a cave. Oh hey Wonder Woman! What's with the street clothes? Jeans definitely work for you. Not that I don't like your um...armor too."

"Typical Wally. Fast with your feet, not so good with your mouth as usual." Dick grinned as he looked towards Ahsoka, Conner, and a subtly smirking Diana. "It is nice to have ya here Wonder Woman. Guessin' you and Canary came down here to check on us?" _More like our new Jedi friend….who looks to be doing better already._

"Something like that, Robin." Diana said with a nod as she took in the team's interaction with her observant gaze.

"Please, call me Dick." _Why is she frowning? Oh...oops. Figures, first time I see her up close for more than two seconds, and my fly is down. And I'm sure Bruce already has twelve copies of this video by now._

"No thank you, Robin."

"Smooth move Bird Boy." Before Wally could get twenty feet away, he quickly realized he wasn't going anywhere. "Whoa, hey! Not cool 'Soka." Wally grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest while he levitated a foot off the ground. "Okay, it is cool." He said after a moment of thought, getting a small laugh from the togruta as she gently put him down.

"He can't help if he's a little slow in the morning." Ahsoka replied, much to Dick's enjoyment and embarrassment as he plopped down on the new couch he had had delivered to the cave.

"It is good to see that you have started to adjust Ahsoka. And that Conner has decided to act in a more civil manner."

"He's a nice guy once you get past that thick skull of his."

"Thanks, I think. What's that burning smell? Oh. I did it again."

"Ah poodoo. Sorry guys….little trouble in the kitchen." Ahsoka said with a grin, as she bypassed Conner by using the Force to slide what clearly had to be the timing control on the simple device he was using to toast their 'poptarts', over to her side of the counter.

"Ah it's no big whoop 'Soka." Wally said as he zipped up to the toaster and picked one of the burnt poptarts out of the machine before taking a bite out of it. "You get an….A for effort at least. Hmm strawberry, not bad."

"Is there anything he won't eat?" A smirking Ahsoka asked Artemis as she watched Conner try again, determined to get a slightly less crispened result for himself this time.

"Anything with caffeine in it. Remember that. I know I'm going to."

"And so it begins. I slowly waste away because of starvation because someone decided to poison my lunch with my personal kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?! What kryptonite?" Conner asked before Ahsoka pointed towards the toaster. She _was_ hungry after all.

"You can stop with the dramatics Wally, you're giving Artemis ideas." Dick chuckled, his hands at his sides before he reached out for the remote and flipped over to the news. It was always the first thing he did, just in case there was something that needed doing that Batman hadn't considered a top priority. Common crime was important to prevent, but that's what the police were for. It was the not so common things that worried him. "Hey Stripes. Want to earn your keep? Looks like there's a bank robbery in progress right here in Happy Harbor. Who would have thought? I mean I know it's kinda of boring compared to- hey where'd everybody go?" Richard quickly glanced around to see that everyone was already running for the hangar, with Ahsoka and Conner leading the way. Only Diana remained behind.

"Are you coming or not?!" Wally shouted as he ran to M'gann's room and retrieved the Jedi's lightsaber belt before running back to the hangar.

"This is where the fun begins..." Richard said to himself as he leaned back for a moment and then dashed after the others at a full run.

Once they were safely packed into the Bio-Ship, Ahsoka looked to the others around her before asking what was on her mind. "I take it you guys do this a lot."

"Just most week days. And the occasional holiday. Weekends are a drag sometimes." Wally helpfully told her as they quickly lifted off.

"Before we land. I feel I must explain how we operate if you are to aid us in the field." Kaldur was quick to say, as they rapidly approached the small seaside town. "We avoid casualties at all costs. Sometimes they can't be avoided, but that is the most important rule we go by. Collateral damage is also to be kept to a minimum, and again, there have been times that we've had no choice but to bring a building down on an exceptionally strong opponent. I highly doubt this will be one of those times."

Ahsoka just quirked an annoyed eyebrow at the Atlantean. _He's probably seen me in action countless times and he honestly thinks I don't already know that? Gee Kaldur, why even bother going after the bad guys when we could just let them get away with their hostages. _"No casualties, no collateral damage. Got it. Anything else?"

"Don't get yourself or, more importantly, one of _us_ killed?" Artemis offered up, adding another piece of advice with a smirk. "And M'gann has already mentally linked us up, just so you know."

Ahsoka tensed up minutely, her earlier annoyance forgotten thanks to Artemis's helpful hint. "No pressure then." _Right, okay. Maybe there's a good reason I should listen to fishboy after all?_

_I heard that._ Kaldur raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

_Oh druk._ Ahsoka sighed and did her best to ignore the amused chuckles she could hear from Boy Wonder and Artemis.

_Nice mouth you got there Snips. _Ahsoka frowned as she caught Artemis' smug grin out of the corner of her eye. _Yes, we even know all of your funny insults and curses too. At least it won't be dull having you around._

_You are enjoying this way too much Artemis. _Conner grumbled from the far left, finding nothing funny or enjoyable about making fun of Ahsoka.

_Probably not half as much as I am. The heroic Ahsoka Tano knows how to talk dirty...me likey._

Their shared mental realm echoed with one frustrated, simultaneously yelled word. _WALLY!_

**Happy Harbor Savings and Loan**

**Ten minutes later...**

Five armed thugs with automatic weapons stood around twelve cowering people of various ages. At first glance it didn't seem like much to the experienced heroes, but to Ahsoka, it wasn't in her usual job description. The small group was peering down through the sizeable window on the rooftop of the two story bank near the center of town. The cloaked Bio-Ship was, thanks to M'gann's excellent piloting skills, tightly nestled between the rooftop access door and a large ventilation unit. Robin eventually looked to the disguised togruta on his right, having come up with a plan with Kaldur via M'gann's link, minus a certain Jedi, for a short time. The leader and unofficial second in command had agreed that it would be best if Ahsoka merely observed them in action this first time out with the team. "So, what do ya think? Five bad guys, and looks like a dozen hostages. Okay, first thing...Ahsoka-"

_What are they waiting for exactly? A written invite? _Ahoska cocked her head to the side, mildly confused. "Dozen? I'm guessing that's some strange way of saying 'twelve' on this planet. And you're awfully calm about this Bird Boy." Ahsoka said, shrugging as she silently ran over to the nearby air vent before prying off the grate with a wave of her hand. She then lowered the grate to the roof as quietly as she could. It wouldn't do to alert the thugs below to their presence.

"At least you're a quick study 'Soka. Thanks for the assist, but you're staying up here this time." Richard didn't even bother to notice the insulted look on the togruta's face as he pickly pointed to the others. "Okay, everybody else, we'll go in slow and que- what are you doing?!" Richard tersely whispered as Ahsoka quickly crawled in the open vent, only to immediately place her weight on a loose panel. Which incidentally dropped her right into the middle of the bank lobby with an undignified yelp of surprise. _Ahsoka! Are you alright?!_

_Yeah, what he said! Be there in two seconds!_ Wally replied in turn, about to take off until Kaldur shook his head. He reluctantly nodded his head, knowing they wouldn't abandon her, but he still didn't like standing around when one of their new friends was in imminent danger.

_Bruised ego, but yeah._ Ahsoka groaned, staying on the linoleum floor for a moment to gather her thoughts and make sure she truly was alright. Her hidden montrals were ringing, which in turn were making her head hurt, but otherwise she seemed okay.

M'gann fought the strong urge to simply burst through the window and personally deal the men now quickly surrounding Ahsoka. _Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll get you out of there! _If three heavily armed men weren't staring at her in shock at that moment, Ahsoka might have taken a moment to appreciate how concerned they all were for her. Well, _most _of them anyway.

Artemis facepalmed and shook her head in disgust as she gazed down at the mess Ahsoka had gotten herself in, a mere ten seconds into a tense hostage situation. _Amatuer! You hear that Ahsoka? If someone is sarcastically clapping and you can't hear it in a mental link, does it make a sound?_

_Um...yes? Does it help that I'm standing right next to you?_ Conner deadpanned, confusion etched on his face which only filtered into the link. _I'm glad your okay Ahsoka. How come you haven't, you know, won already?_

_I wasn't asking you Conner!_ _And what's she gonna do next, give away __**our **__position to them as a bonus?_ The blonde archer snapped back, already drawing her bow to assist the rookie, but Kaldur stopped her with a pointed look.

_You're so toast when I get out of this, Smartemis. I'm not some Jedi initiate you know. And give me a second to let my head stop ringing, Conner. _Groaning as she pulled herself into a sitting position, Ahsoka wasn't surprised when one of the armed thugs looked towards her the moment she started to recover from her fall from the ceiling.

_And we all know how great you and Conner are at making toast. Hope you have a plan to get out of that mess, 'cause I think you aren't welcome. _Richard's tone instantly changed from sarcastic to deadly serious. _Just say the word and we'll deal with these guys in five seconds flat._

The togruta's sarcasm laced tone disappeared as she shook her head to clear it of the last remaining stars that were in front of her eyes. _I appreciate your concern, but I need to do this for myself. Don't worry, if it gets too rough, I'll call in the cavalry. _Ahsoka promised as she stood to her feet, just as the thugs in the lobby started towards her. _And for the record, it was poptarts._

Ahsoka didn't have time to rub her bruised ego, or her butt for that matter, as a primitive weapon was pointed at her face. "Where the….I thought you said there wasn't anyone else inside Carl?!"

"Idiot! No names! How many times have I said that?" Another of the men shouted back from the open vault.

"You, what were you doing up there?!" If the armed thug thought he was intimidating her, he was sorely disappointed a split second later.

_Gotta think fast. Idiots with guns seem to be a dime a dozen in any reality._ "I just wanted to get out of here. Can ya blame me?" The blonde girl asked as she crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring up at the armed man as if she were bored rather than scared, like everyone else.

"Pretty stupid, kid. Get over there with the others before you get yourself hurt." Ahsoka scoffed in annoyance before spinning on her heel and walking over to the rest of the huddled masses. Unbeknownst to the crew trying to empty the vault, they had no idea they were in for a rude shock.

_Well __**that**_ _would have made for a perfect distraction...if we __**knew **__you were going to do that! _Ahsoka smirked as she heard Artemis' sarcastic growl, which earned an amused eye roll from the togruta.

_It actually wasn't intentional, the falling through the ceiling I mean. Still, I'm inside. Watch and learn Artemis_. Ahsoka quietly replied, as she spun towards the men, one hand reaching out towards them. "You want to let these people go. Now."

All that got from the closest masked thug was a scoff, and most likely a raised eyebrow for her trouble. "I find your lack of common sense most disturbing kid. Go sit your Jedi butt down before I tie you up. _Now_."

_Did she seriously try the Jedi mind trick? Sweet! Too bad it didn't work, would have been hilarious to see them walk out with their hands up._ Wally 'said', geeking out on the moment.

_Should we go in Kaldur?_ Robin asked, having long since found a spot to slip into the bank and cause all kinds of havoc if the situation got any worse.

_No, let us see how she adapts. We will intervene only if we must._ Kaldur replied, calling off his friend's well intentioned ambush plan before he could begin. She needed to learn, and this was as good as it got.

"Huh, that usually works." The 'innocent young blonde' looked mildly irked as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the unseen hilts on her belt before any of the men could so much as blink. "So much for playing nice." Before the closest of the five could raise his gun at her again, the weapon was sliced apart as he was kicked across the face, knocking him out cold before he hit the ground. The second was flung across the lobby while the third tried to shoot her from behind a nearby security booth. He hit nothing but air as she nimbly backflipped onto the booth, cut a hole through the ceiling, and dropped down on top of him with one of her sabers inches from his face. With a quick wave of her hand, Ahsoka said three simple words to the stunned man. "Go to sleep." The sound of exceptionally loud snoring soon filled the security booth, much to everyone's surprise.

_Woo hoo! Go Ahsoka go! _The others simply stared at a very enthusiastic M'gann as she abruptly stopped silently cheering next to them and then frowned. _Oh right, the whole 'she's still in the middle of a fight' thing. ...Hello Megan!_

"What's going out there guys?!" The pair that had been mostly focusing on the vault dashed out, only to be pushed right back inside as the giant metal door slammed in their face. "What the?! Someone open the door! Let us out of here!"

_That's okay M'gann, don't stop on my account. Kind of like having my own personal cheer squad. _Ahsoka rapped on the thick metal door to get their attention. "Don't worry boys, I'm sure someone will let you out before you suffocate. If you're lucky that is." _And that is how a Jedi handles a bunch of sleemo thugs. Impressed much?_

_Holy crap! And yes, definitely impressed! That was awesome! That vault gag was perfect. Talk about poetic justice 'Soka._ Wally cheered in Ahsoka's mind, as he pumped his fist in excitement on the roof above the highly satisfied Padawan.

Even Artemis was impressed as she and the rest of the team started towards the Bio-Ship after making sure there was no sign of them ever being there. _You just earned your stripes, Stripes._

_Don't call me that._ Ahsoka sighed as she deactivated her sabers before moving to untie the shocked hostages. "Go on, get out of here. You're safe now. Shoo." She blushed when an awed child no older than five years old ran up and hugged her before her mother collected the young girl.

_Awe...your first fan! And nice job Snips, Skyguy would be so proud. _Dick chuckled as he could practically feel the glare she threw his way.

_**Don't **__call me Snips either. I'm __**pretty **__sure you all know that I hate that name._ Ahsoka grumbled as she followed the hostages out of the building, blending in with the crowd before disappearing so the reporters or police couldn't question her about her heroic actions. It would kinda defeat the purpose of covert otherwise.

_Guys, we're such idiots! We never gave her a cool superhero alias! I got it! How about...Knightshade? _Wally proclaimed with a satisfied grin, just as Ahsoka lept into their midst, not that she was continuing to show off for them or anything.

_Wally...that's a type of poisonous plant you idiot. _Artemis growled, while everyone else could almost hear as well as see her facepalming, thanks to the mental link.

_No, __**Knight**__shade, you know with a K._ Wally corrected tersely.

_A rather fitting name. What do you think Ahsoka?_ Kaldur almost jumped as the togruta seemed to appear out of thin air next to him, having lost sight of her for only a split second. The small grin on her face was answer enough.

"I think I'm going to like being a part of your team Kaldur." Her voice suddenly took on a more sinister tone as she narrowed her blue eyes and stared at the now wary Atlantean. "Until it's _my _team of course. And together...we shall rule the galaxy. As Master and...my not _quite_ as important minions." Ahsoka barely kept the totally overblown maniacal expression on her face as Wally started jumping up and down with his hand in the air, clearly wanting to 'volunteer' to be the first to help her conquer the Milky Way. _Wow. At least Wally's willing and eager...okay, maybe a little too eager. And Kaldur's __**still**_ _somehow taking this seriously. Really needs some help with his sense of humor, or total lack there of. _ "I'm only joking Kaldur...you should see the look on your face right now." Putting a hand on his shoulder, Ahsoka met Kaldur's stoic gaze with one of her own. "Thank you for giving me a chance today. There will always be a place for you in my glorious future plans..."

Artemis had to bite her tongue as Kaldur merely shook his head in amusement at the newest member to the team. "Your odd humor aside, it was a true honor to see you in action Ahsoka. You adapted, and efficiently dictated the flow of battle from start to finish. I believe all of us can take a lesson from this." Kaldur replied as they all started to board the camouflaged ship.

"I can tell ya one thing for sure right now _Master_, you can mind trick me any time." Wally grinned, running right up to Ahsoka who promptly side stepped him. "Awww, you're no fun."

"Wally!" Artemis shouted before looking away from the annoying speedster.

"Something tells me I could just ask instead." The togruta rolled her eyes, unable to help the smirk on her face even if she had wanted to.

"So...what is thy bidding, my Master? Or is that Mistress? Always been a bit fuzzy on that." Ahsoka would have been tempted to punch Richard in the shoulder if not for the giant smirk on his face.

Ahsoka grinned at the constantly sarcastic boy and gave him a playful wink. "Hmm...well my arrogant young apprentice, where can we find this stuff called 'ice cream'? Galactic conquest can wait."

Conner frowned at the grinning Jedi while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You want ice cream? Over galactic domination? Ahsoka, I'm a little confused. Are we still doing the first one? Because that sort of sounds fun."

"Not as fun as it sounds, lot of work to control a galaxy, or so I've heard. And the ice cream looked interesting, but I think I heard Wally ate it all at the cave." Ahsoka said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stepped onto the ship. Her hand reached for the holographic projector on her belt and quickly turned it off as she sat down.

"Not _all _of it. You can go nuts if you like chocolate 'Soka." _And I'm the last one back on the ship, go figure._ Wally sighed as he caught up to the rest of the team just as the boarding ramp was being closed up.

"Cap'n M'gann! To the grocery store! I'm sure there's at least a few dozen kinds of ice cream that Ahsoka needs to be introduced to. Anything to stave off our new Overlordess from conquering the galaxy anyway." Dick chuckled again, giving Ahsoka a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he walked by her seat.

"On it Robin." M'gann replied eagerly, having already set a course for the supermarket, she just hoped there was a big enough spot open in the small parking lot to quietly land the cloaked ship. "Okay, everybody remember where we parked. Having to walk right into the side of the ship once to find it was embarrassing enough."

"Just park on the roof again, M'gann." Artemis said, shrugging her shoulders at the obvious solution to their current problem.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been spying on them from a distant rooftop. The pair of macrobinoculars she had been using were quickly put back onto her belt before turning to the human that had found her. "And these are the young children you wish to destroy Savage? They honestly don't seem like such troublesome opponents."

Having planned the little robbery for his new ally's benefit, Vandal nodded his head to the departing team. "They are more formidable than they appear. Even so, there will be a time and a place. Everyone has their place in the Light, even the pests that are the Justice League's proteges." The gigantic immortal said, his tone calm, almost bored as he and the newest member of the Light organization watched the Bio-Ship disappear.

"Very well, but the little togruta Padawan is _mine_. She has been a thorn in my side for far too long." As far as the Sith aspirant was concerned, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka had all been responsible for her master for betraying her and trying to kill her. And now that she was trapped in this world, she'd see Skywalker's apprentice pay, one way or the other.

"You shall have your chance, Asajj. We will all have our chance." Vandal said as they quickly disappeared from the small seaside town without a trace.

_End Notes: Vergil1989; Ruh roh Raggy, I think the team is in trouble!_

_Acher83: Always in a fagile balance, the Force it is. After all... What is light without darkness?_

_Vergil1989; As to how they got there, we'll be explaining that in due course, promise. D For now, just enjoy the ride. As always, reviews, PMs, faves, and follows are acceptable feedback. Fanart and the like is just bonuses lol._


End file.
